Riser Glen
Justiriser Glen is Shouta Date's Justiriser. Appearance Glen is a red phoenix-based Justiriser. His helmet is red colored with a fire shaped crown-like golden colored crest on his forehead. His eyes are zig-zag shaped like fire or lightning. His mouth is silver colored and his neck is black. His chest is red with a ornage circle in the upper right corner. Like all other Risers, the Charge Riser is located on his left chest plate followed by golden coloring in the below part. At some parts of his armor, silver golored stripes can be seen. He also has a golden colored belt where the Glen Sword is located. His cape is colored red with silver chains and black inner coloring. Discription Riser Glen is Shouta Date's Justiriser. When Zaurus tried to kill Shouta, the Justi-Power reached Shouta which made him turn into Riser Glen, defending Zaurus' attack in the process. Amazed by his newly found power, Glen easily defeated Zaurus and the Zakoal which caused them to retreat. With his over-whelming powers, Glen acts like the leader of the team. He specializes in meele attacks. When the Justi-Hearts of the three Justirisers are combined with the powers of the Justi-Crystal, Riser Glen can become the legendary hero named Justiriser Shirogane. Shirogane is only summoned when the situation is really important. Weapon Glen Sword The Glen Sword is Glen's weapon. It is a sword-like weapon with a red scabbard. The Glen Sword is located on the back side of Glen's belt. It's gripping portion is golden colored with 8 red circles. It has 2 golden colored horn-like parts in the sides. Inside it's scabbard is a silver katana called the Glen Katana. It's scabbard has a small screen/ energy meter which lights up when taking the Glen Katana out or when using Raging Flame. The Glen Sword's finishing attacks are the Raging Flame and Flash Blazer. It can also strike a red cresent without using any finishing attacks. Raging Flame: '''Riser Glen's first Finisher attack. After charging up the Glen Sword, Riser Glen slices downwards vertically, cleaving and completely obliterating the opponent. '''Flash Blazer: '''Riser Glen's arguably more powerful Finisher attack. Swings the Glen Sword through the air before doing a sweeping motion, slashing and destroying the enemy with blue and white flames. '''Justi Arms Shirogane uses the Justi Arms in combat. Its default mode is a blade (Justi Blade), but can be switched to blaster (Justi Blaster) and lance (Justi Lancer) mode. He has two finishing moves. His first finishing move, Justi Crush, is used in the Justi Blade or Justi Lancer mode, and sends multiple, extremely powerful shockwaves. His other finishing move, Justi Burst, is used in Justi Blaster mode, and fires a powerful beam, similarly to Versus Cannon but much more powerful, and capable of even stunning the giant space beasts. Genseishin 'Enoh' Enoh is Glen's Seishinjuu. It resembles a giant red phoenix-like robot. Enoh can shoot bullets from it's wings, as well as engulf them in light to slice the enemy. Enoh is the first Seishinjuu to appear in the series. 'Ken Riser' Ken Riser is Glen's Genseishin. Ken Riser is born when Enoh is combined with Riseross. Specialising in close melee combat, Ken Riser fights with two swords known as the Riser Saber. Ken Riser combines the Riser Saber into the Phoenix Sword, which it uses to perform its extremely powerful finishing move, Mega Heat Slash. Ken Riser is the first Genseishin to appear in the series. 'Ryuuto' Ryuuto 'is a winged, two-headed dragon that can be summoned by either Justiriser Shirogane or Demon Knight, Genseijuu Ryuto (星神獣リュウト Seishinjū Ryūto?) is manifested from the Shadestar. It can combine with Riseross to form Genseishin JustiKaiser (幻星神ジャスティカイザー Genseishin Jasutikaizā?), the ultimate Genseishin that is primarily piloted by Justiriser Shirogane and able to fire the Justi Nova. Ryuto is represented by Seiryuu. 'Justi Kaiser Justi Kaiser is Shirogane's Genseishin. Justi Kaiser is the most powerful of the four Genseishin, and can fight very well in both short-range and long-range combat. It uses its chest for its finishing attack, Justi Nova, which releases a powerful burst of energy that is capable of destroying even the strongest giant space beast in one hit. Shirogane with this Genseishin was able to kill Hades in Episode 33. Trivia *His phrase is Justiriser Glen Kenzan. *Glen is the only Justiriser to have two finishing attacks. *Glen's armor is similar to that of Sazer-Tarious' from the Gransazers series. Gallery glen1.jpg|Riser Glen's logo chara_01.jpg|Riser Glen in Chibi form at06b.jpg|Riser Glen in the video game Category:Justirisers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Risers